Act of Atonement
Description :"Damage taken while not defending is stored, lending power to a devastating counterattack. The power of the counterstrike will increase based on the damage taken." Upgrades to Act of Vengeance. The warrior remains static whilst the skill is active - any damage taken charges the skill - with the skill glow changing from an initial dull red through yellow, orange, and ultimately bright red as damage is taken. On release a circular strike is dealt. act of atonement 2.gif|Amber charged act of atonement 3.gif|Fully charged Tactics and damage Charging The extent of charging is indicated by the level of inflammation of the warrior, with the highest level corresponding to the entire body and weapon glowing an incandescent red. *Damage taken, not number of blows causes charging. *'Charge gasp' sound effects occur at ~ 400, 800, and 1200 health damage. *Act of Vengeance visibly charges faster Act of Atonement with full inflammation requiring damage from full health to near death for the lesser skill, but only two thirds of health for the higher level skill. *Debilitation damage such as burning does not seem to contribute to the charge, though ranged attacks do, including thrown items. Release On release a circular swipe is taken at nearby foes -with the amount of damage increasing with the level of incandescence achieved. *With Act of Atonement only a single enemy receives full damage, and also receives massive knockback; other enemies in range take minor damage, and may be staggered. *With Act of Vengeance several enemies can take high damage, and be knocked by several yards; the individual damage is not greatly increased from Act of Atonement. Damage The damage consists of a circular blow equivalent to that from a heavy circular hit from the weapon, plus retribution damage corresponding to the amount of health reduced. For Act of Atonement retribution damage is 3x the damage taken, for Act of Vengeance it is 4x. Furthermore, the return damage ignores resistances and defense. Potions can be imbibed whilst charging, and if healed the cumulative damage taken can exceed that of a full health bar. Notes Whilst taking blows the warrior has improved stagger and knockdown resistance, and appears to have improved resistances to some other effects, such as sleep. *Very strong blows can still break the guard, including Tusk Toss, as well as a Ogre's drop kick. *The warrior remains vulnerable to grabs, including harpy grabs, as well as those from large foes. *Whilst charging, debilitations such as poison and burning can be easily inflicted. Whilst some pawns do use this skill quite efficiently, often they will misjudge the release and fail to hit anything. Additionally versus ranged attacks a pawn may continuously take damage without ever closing in toward the bowman. Given the usually long charge time, and loss of health the damage done by revenge attack is not of great utility- if compared to the alternative of normal attacks and evasive maneuvers, or when compared to other skills. However the knockback effect is very powerful from a fully charged blow. However the additional damage does not depend on the quality of the weapon, nor the skill of the wielder, and ignores the foe's defenses. As such the skill would be best suited to poorly armed, poorly armored warriors, with large stocks of curatives. act of atonement-004.jpg|Initial charge act of atonement-003.jpg|Partially inflamed act of atonement-002.jpg|Fully inflamed act of atonement-001.jpg|Release act of atonement.jpg|Foes stagggered, killed, or knocked back Category:Skills Category:Longsword Skills Category:Warhammer Skills